Hunterwood Academy
by NeonGirl14
Summary: .


_April 29, 1993 flashes on the screen in white with black as the background. Shows two girls in the woods sitting Indian style holding hands with their eyes closed. Their lips are moving and little sound is coming out. All of a sudden N jerks back and her eyes are wide. N backs up until N hits the nearest tree. Girl 1's eyes snap open and she stands up. _

_N: R-r-ra-raven? __(voice is shaky as she stutters)_

_Girl 1 smiles an evil smile and holds up three fingers with her right hand. Ns eyes are wide and she tries to stand up but falls back down on her butt. _

_N: p-p-please n-no I beg you please _

_Girl 1's hand drops and her smile disappears. She starts forward towards N. N goes to back up more but Girl 1 puts her hand forward and closes it in a fist. Which keeps N in place and Ns back arches and she cries out in pain. _

_Girl 1- You shouldn't mess with forces you can't handle_

_N- Do you know who's body your inside of (voice sounds like she struggling to speak)_

_Girl 1- One of you other foolish witches with little power who thinks you can steal power from someone as powerful as I am. _

_N- You're the foolish one if you think you can take complete control over her body._

_Girl 1- I already- (cuts off)_

_Girl 1's eyes go wide and the camera shows a close up of her face. Her right hand goes to her neck. Not a close up on her face now but the camera is still just on her. All of a sudden she starts to fall backwards in slow motion. Sound is muted. She hits the ground and her eyes flutter close. The screen fades._

_April 29, 2013 flashes on the screen in white with black as the back ground. Shows the dark forest it's dark outside or just not complete daylight. C, T, H & F are sitting in a circle. T has a flashlight on pointed upward shining on her face. _

_T: Urban legend has it that a night like this at exactly eleven-eleven is when the demons are released into the forest. This only happens every two decades. The keepers of the Demons also known as The Masters of the Realms let lose their pets to give them a chance to feed. It says that they prefer girls with dark brown hair and eyes the color of-_

_H: Okay we get the point no need to go into detail_

_C: Yeah, I second that_

_ F: Defiantly and you didn't even describe me _

_ T: Do you want me to describe you?_

_ F: No! _

_ T: Okay then. Don't complain. And what happened to all of you being unscarable? _

_F: I never said that! One of them did now can we head back. _

_H: Yeah, what time is it anyways. They usually do a second bed check and I would just love to see how that worked out if they figured out we weren't in our beds. Like the good little campers we are._

_C: Correction act like. Now who has the time?_

_F: I do hold on a sec. Luna will you shine the light over here._

_T shines the light on F's wrist where there's a watch. She squints at it._

_F: It is…..eleven ten._

_C: We should be heading back before it gets too late._

_T: Yeah, come on._

_There's a rustling in the background. The four look at each other._

_C: Carter, what time is it? (asks quietly)_

_F looks slowly down at her watch._

_F: eleven-eleven. (Voice is shakey)_

_H and T are staring at the woods in the exact same spot. T starts slowly backing up. They both looked frightened._

_T: Run (whispers)_

_C,F: Why? (Doesn't whisper)_

_H: Holy-RUN! (As saying 'holy' starts backing up and then cuts of her own sentence and yells 'RUN!')_

_H, C, T, & F turn and start running the opposite way. They each go in a different direction. H towards her far right. T to her far left. F and C run straight but eventually go more and more to the ends. Once separated the camera follows C. C runs behind a tree and pushes her back against it panting for breath. All of a sudden she holds her breath trying not to breathe as hard._

_Little Child: Help me! Help me please! Someone! _

_C pushes off the tree and walks around to the front of the tree. Sitting on the ground a few feet away is a child on the ground clutching his/her leg. _

_C: What happened? Are you ok? Why are you out here?_

_C is saying this as she runs over to the little child and kneels beside him. _

_LC: I don't know it came after me! Help me please! Don't let it get to me! _

_C: Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here. I'll carry you just- (gets cut off by Little child)_

_LC: -Wait! _

_C: What? What's wrong? _

_LC looks up at C. C backs up away from the boy._

_C: Stay away from me! _

_LC: But you said you would help me and now you have to. _

_The little child is now smiling and starts to get up._

_LC: It is too late for you now. There is no use in running._

_Scene changes. It shows the sky but still has the tree line in view (basically you can still see the trees but the camera is pointed up towards the sky.) A scream rings out from somewhere in the forest. This is C. The camera goes to where it shows T, H, and F. _

_H & F: AVA! _

_H & F start to run forward to the source of the scream but T blocks their path. _

_T: No, you can't! And the demons are still here. We need to get back to the dorms now and hide until the time passes over. _

_H: We can't just leave her!_

_F: She'll die out there if we don't help her. _

_T: She is already dead and if we don't hurry we will end up just the same. _

_F: You don't know that._

_T: What that she is dead or that we will end up dead to? Because I know both of those answers and neither ends with a happy ending. Unless we get back to the dorms._

_H: She's right. _

_F: What?! _

_F turns toward H and is now starring at H with wide eyes._

_F: What did you just say?_

_H: I said Luna is right. Ava is dead no matter how much we want to deny it. And if we don't get back to the dorms soon then we are just going to end up that same way. _

_F starts to open her mouth to say something but before she has the chance to Bryson's laugh is heard from somewhere back in the forest/woods. It's not that far away but still a good distance. _

_T: Carter, we need to get back now. If you don't come then you will die, please. _

_F is starring at the woods. T is starring at F. H is starring between F and the woods._

_H: It's getting closer. _

_F looks back at H. F mouths 'run' to T and H. T starts to back up and then runs and F runs to. H stares for a minute at the woods and then takes off. The camera shows the three running before the scene changes. _

_It shows the three like they had just run in there. H is the last one in and slams the door and locks both the regular lock and the deadbolt. F had run into the bathroom and T is watching H with frantic eyes (wide eyes.) _

_H: Go! (directed towards T) _

_T looks at H and then speed walks or runs over to the side of the grayish couch farthest away from the door. T brings her knees to her chest to tuck herself in closer to the couch without being seen. H looks around for a minute before reaching under the couch and pulling out a knife. H goes to the wall beside the bathroom the one closest to the door and presses her back against it. The bathroom door is shut. H presses herself against the corner of the wall as much as possible and raises the knife in the air beside her. There's a noise like the knob is twisting. There's a loud knocking. H looks around the wall at T. T is looking at H as well. They both have wide eyes. _

_C: Help! Please help! It's coming! Hurry help me! _

_T covers her ears and closes her eyes. H closes her eyes for a brief second. The person on the other side of the door lets out an angered noise and beats on the door. The handle is twisted repeatedly and there is noise of someone hitting the door with their body. Then everything is quiet. T uncovers her ears and opens her eyes and looks over at H. H turns and looks at T. _

_H starts to walk out from the corner and T starts to rise up when the door slowly creaks open. They both stop and press closer to where they were. No one makes a sound. There's a screeching in the distance (it's a demon screeching). You can hear the sound of footsteps approaching. T closes her eyes and H sucks in her breath. Tr walks into the living room and looks around._

_Tr: Are you guys okay? I heard screaming._

_During that time T stands up. H lets go of her breath and sits the knife down on the table beside the red couch before Tr can spot it. H knocks on the bathroom door._

_H: It's okay. Their gone it's just Anna._

_Tr: What are you guys talking about? Why is Carter and Ava in the bathroom? _

_F opens the bathroom door and walks into the living room._

_TR: Where's Ava?_

_Tr looks at F, H, and T. No one says anything for a few seconds._

_H: She's de-_

_F cuts H off_

_F: -She decided she would go into the dark woods on her own and we tried to warn her not to. But she didn't listen. We were waiting for her in the living room for her all night. That's when we started hearing screaming. And we were going to go after her but we had heard stories and we were scared. So we hid. We don't know what happen to Ava._

_Tr: We need to go tell Miss Taratino._

_H: We want to stay here in wait for Ava to come back. _

_Tr nods and runs out the door. Screen fades to black._

_Scene starts with H, F, and T sitting beside the bird bath Indian style. T is nearest to the bridge on the left side. H is nearest to the apartments on the right side. F is sitting behind the bird bath. Miss. Taratino walks up to the bird bath. _

_Miss. T: Your current roommate Ava has made the decision to break the rules on her own. Is this correct?_

_H: Sure._

_T: What she means is yes. (Looks pointedly at H.)_

_Miss. T: Well, since she has broken the rules she will be sent to another school and you will be receiving a new roommate in 2 days time. _

_F: WHAT?! You can't be serious!_

_Miss. T: I am afraid so, Miss Griffith (pointedly says miss Griffith) Do you have a problem with this._

_F: No Miss Taratino (says gritting her teeth)_

_Miss T: Very well then. Have a nice afternoon._

_Miss T turns on her heels and walks off. Once Miss T is out of sight they start conversation. _

_T: You think she's telling the truth?_

_H: You're hilarious._

_F: Heck to the no._

_T: So what do we have to do?_

_H: Act like nothing's happened. Act normal. _

_F: So basically act like we know nothing_

_H: Basically. _

_T: Lay low for a while. Than when Miss Taratino least expects it strike back._

_H: exactly. _

_F: So this is what we need to do._

_Scene fades to black._


End file.
